Rome
This article is about the Roman state. For information regarding the city, see Rome (city), and for information on the Roman Commonwealth, see Roman Commonwealth. Rome (or, alternatively, informally the Roman Empire '''or formally '''Senātus Populusque Rōmānus) is a long running nation that has been the world's dominant power for the better part of the past 2100 years. It has evolved from its early years as an autocratic institution centred around the Mediterranean into a global force that champions the central tenets of liberal democracy. Although Rome bills itself as a peacemaker, it has been known for its aggressive tendencies. Quotes “The Romans have always believed that there are two ‘worlds’ on this planet- their own and everyone else. They don’t necessarily despise ‘the other world’ and will accommodate its ideas should it benefit the state, but ask any Roman what world they’d like to live in and 9 times out of 10 they will say their own.”- Rudolph Percy, British historian, lecture at York University, 1996. At A Glance Nation Name: Senatus Populusque Romanus Demonym: Roman Capital: Rome Independence: April 21, 753 BC (traditional, archeological discoveries could put this date much earlier) Population: 275,478,672 Official Language(s): English, Latin Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: Caesar Gnaeus Valerius Maderia (Valerius IV) Head of Government: Caesar Gnaeus Valerius Maderia (Valerius IV) Official Religion: None Largest Religion: Christianity Economy Type: Mixed Currency: Roman coin © (C1=US$10) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +753 Internet TLD: .rom Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: SR Military Strength: Fluctuates, but it stays mostly at 2% of the entire population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 100 (1st) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 100/100 (top), Scientific (University poll): 100/100 (top), Other (University poll): 100/100 (top) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 100/100 (1st) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 75/100 (mpstly free- some government regulation, mostly in terms of anti-monpolism and providing assistance to the poor) GDP: C2.4527 trillion ($24.527 trillion) (1st) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 100/100 (1st) Health Care System: Universal, although "user fees" are charged for non-life threatening situations (such as a regular checkup or physiotherapy) Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 100/100 (top) Drug Laws: Recreational drug trade is legal, but licensed. Gun Control: Gun ownership is allowed, but one must be licensed (and free of a criminal record) to own one. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 65/100 (attention is paid to enviornmental concerns, but it can take a back seat from time to time) Roman History Main article: History of Rome 8240 BC: First known settlement in world history is found at the Capitoline Hill, though it is not known what the settlement was called or who occupied the area. 4390 BC: Year of the “Trade Scroll Document” that counts Rome as a city in a traveler’s notebook. It is the first recorded instance of Rome in history, though its foundation date- and status as a state- is unknown. April 21, 753: Traditional foundation date given for The Roman State, although the events surrounding it are simply legends. 753-510: Traditional rule of the Etruscan Kings in Rome. 742: Correspondence between Roman King Gnaeus and Veiian King Tuntle II is the first recorded instance of an independent Roman State. 509: Romans expel King Tarquin The Proud and establish the Roman Republic (under the Roman Senate). 496: Battle of Lake Regillus: Romans defeat Latin League. First attested battle of Romans with external enemies. 486: Beginning of conflicts with the Aequi and Vosci. 482: Beginning of the war with Veii, the main Etruscan centre of power. 471: Council of the Plebs established. 457: Battle of Mt. Algidus: Aequi defeats the Romans. 451: Twelve Tables passed. These laws would provide the basis for future Roman law. c. 450-300: Creation and expansion of the Office of the Qaestor (junior magistrate) in Rome. Over the course of the Early Republic the Plebians (lower/middle class) would be able to win positions within the Senate, eventually leading to the election of Lucius Sextius Sextinus Lateranus as consul (the highest rank in the Republic). 406: Anxur, a city to the south of Rome (now a neighbourhood in modern Rome), is captured by the Romans. 396: Romans capture Veii. 390: Gauls sack Rome. 388: Romans defeat Aequi. 386: Romans defeat Latins, Volscii and Hernici 377: Latins defeated at Satricum. 366: Ludi Romani games established. 343: Romans initiate hostilities with the Samnites, the hill tribe of the Apennines. 340-38: Great Latin War: Romans annex Latium. 328: Romans increase influence over Campania and Etruria. 304: Romans establish significant dominance over central and southern Italy after the Second Samnite War (First: 343-41, Second: 326-04). 300: Lex Valeria passed by a tribune of the plebs granted the legal right to appeal against any capital sentence passed on a Roman citizen. 299: Nar annexed by Rome. 298-290: Third Samnite War: Romans annex Samnium and Campania. 282-75: War with King Pyrrhus of Epirus, ending in Roman victory. First Roman-instigated war against non-Italians. 264: Munera (gladiatorial games) held for the first time. Volsinii captured: Roman dominance over Italy secured. Start of First Punic War with Carthage. 238: End of First Punic War: Sardinia, Corsica and Sicily annexed to Rome and become the first Roman provinces. 229-28: First Illyrian War with Queen Teuta. 219: Second Illyrian War: Romans annex Illyria. 218-02: Second Punic War: Battles of Cannae and Lake Trasimene underscore early Carthaginian successes, but Battle of Zama (near Carthage) ends War in victory for the Romans. 214-05: First Macedonian War: Stalemate. 200-197: Second Macedonian War: Victory of the Romans over Phillip V at Cynoscephalae. 192-88: Syrian War with Antiochus. 191: Annexation of the area that would later become Cisalpine Gaul. 171-68: Third Macedonian War: Macedonia and Epirus plundered. 167: Taxation of Roman citizens abolished. Only allies can be taxed. 154-38: Lusitanian and Second Celtiberian Wars: annexation of Spain complete. 150-46: Fourth Macedonian War and Third Punic War: Macedonia and Carthage annexed to Rome. 146: Achaean War: Romans annex Greece. 129: King Attalus of Pergamum bequeaths his kingdom to Rome upon his deathbed. 113: Cimbri and Teutons begin raids into Roman territory- first Germanic attacks on Rome. 112-06: War with Jugurtha of Numidia ends in Roman victory by Lucius Cornelius Sulla. 96: Romans annex Cyrene. 91-88: Social War between Rome and its Italian allies: ends when Rome bestows Roman citizenship onto all Italians. 88: Sulla marches on Rome, first person to do so in history. Pontus King Mithridates orders massacre of Italians and Romans in Greece after invading: 110,000 killed. 86: Marcus Tullius Cicero completes his first work, De Inventione Rhetorica. 86-83: Sulla defeats Mithridates and Marius, the latter in a civil war within Roman territory. 81: Sulla appoints himself dictator and reforms Republican law. 74-64: Third Mithridatic War: Pompey defeats Mithridates and consolidates Roman control into Eastern Asia Minor, reaching into Armenia. A year later, Mithridates dies. 73-71: Spartacus leads a slave revolt, but is defeated after initial successes. 67: Syria annexed to Rome. 59: First Triumvirate (Crassus, Julius Caesar and Pompey) established, Senate pushed aside for first time in history. 58-51: Julius Caesar annexes Gaul to Rome. 49-46: Julius Caesar and Pompey fight a civil war: Julius Caesar ends it in his victory at Philippi. 46-44: Dictatorship of Julius Caesar. Ends with his assassination on the Ides of March, 44. 43-40: Second Triumvirate of Lepidus, Marc Antony and Octavian, Julius Caesar’s adopted son. 36-31: Civil war between the members of the Second Triumvirate: ends at the Battle of Actium off the Egyptian coast with Octavian’s victory. Egypt annexed to Rome. 27: Octavian becomes Augustus, the first Emperor of Rome. 16: Noricum annexed to Rome. c. AD 9: Empire extended to the Rhine and Danube frontiers. 5-9: Augustus’ campaign in Germania ends with the defeat in the Teutoburg Forest. 14: Death of Augustus. Succeeded by his adopted son Tiberius. 14-68: Claudian Dynasty rules Rome. 43-44: Lycia and Judea become Roman provinces. 46: Britain is conquered by the Roman Emperor Claudius. 64: Great Fire in Rome: afterwards, the Roman Emperor Nero goes on a massive rebuilding program. 53-67: Ministry of Paul the Apostle- spread of Christianity throughout the Empire. 67-71: First Jewish Revolt ends with Titus’ capture of Jerusalem. 68: Year of Four Emperors: Vespasian eventually claims the throne. 80-82: Construction of the Flavian Amphitheatre by Vespasian and his son Titus. 93-96: Reign of Terror by Emperor Domitian. 96: Ascension of Emperor Nerva. Beginning of the era of the Five Good Emperors. 98: Tacitus finishes two of his books, the Agricola and the Germania. 101-117: The Emperor Trajan annexes Armenia, Dacia and Mesopotamia, makes Assyria into a Roman vassal. 114-18: Second Jewish Revolt crushed by Trajan and Hadrian. 117: Hadrian, upon succeeding Trajan, abandons Mesopotamia. 122-28: Hadrian’s Wall in Britain completed. 133-35: Third Jewish Revolt, crushed brutally by Hadrian: Jerusalem renamed Aeolia Capitolina. 142-45: Romans move into Scottish lowlands: Antoine Wall built. 175-80: Emperor Marcus Aurelius writes his “Meditations”. 180: Death of Marcus Aurelius: End of “Five Good Emperors” Era. 184: Caledonian and Pict raids force Roman withdrawal in Britain to Hadrian’s Wall. 193: Septimus Severus ascends to the throne. Invades and annexes Parthia (202). 203-06: Severus campaigns and annexes India. 206: Severus annexes Caledonia, Nubia and Ethiopia. 207-11: War of the Worlds: Romans fight with China, victory by Rome at Luoyang brings China into the Roman Empire. 212: Caracalla ascends to the throne. Citizenship bestowed to all free men in the Empire. 230: Foundation of the Sassanid Dynasty north of the Caspian Sea. They would begin raids into Parthia but would be repulsed. 238: Year of the 10 Emperors: loss of Mesopotamia, Nubia, Parthia, India and China as a result of the chaos. 247: Emperor Phillip celebrates Rome’s 1000-year anniversary. It is the only year of peace from 238 to 285. 251: Emperor Decius killed fighting against the Goths. 253: Antioch captured by Shapur I of the Sassanids, who under Shapur conqured Persia. 260: Emperor Valerian captured by Shapur in battle along the Euphrates. 261: Gaul secedes: Gallic Empire established. 271: Goths capture Dacia. 270-75: Aurelian restores order, defeats Vandals, Goths, Persians and Gauls, restores boundaries of the Empire to pre-253 frontiers (bar Dacia). 284: Diocletian ascends to the throne, ending 47 years of chaos. Radical reform of Roman administration and reorganization of the provinces. 284: Diocletian divides the Empire between four rulers- two “senior” and two “junior” Emperors, with one of each in each half of the Empire (West: Mediolanum. East: Nicomedia). 284: Capital moved from Rome to Mediolanum. First walls built around Rome since the Gallic invasion of 390 BC. 311-24: Death of Diocletian. Civil War breaks out, with Constantine emerging as sole Emperor of Rome. 325: Council of Nicaea: Christianity now the official State religion 326: Constantine chooses Byzantium as the Empire’s new capital and renames it Constantinople in his honour. 337: Death of Constantine. Division of the Empire into three halves- West (Constantine II), Middle (Constans) and East (Constantius II). Constans defeats Constantine II at Aquileia and claims the West. 363: Battle of Ctesiphon: Emperor Julian defeats Persian King Shapur II, but is killed in battle. 378: Battle of Adrianople: Visigoths lay decisive defeat on Rome. Start of The Collapse. 387: Shapur III of Persia forces more Roman concessions: Armenia almost totally lost to Persia. 394-95: Empire reunited for the final time by Theodosius I The Great. 395: Olympic Games banned by Theodosius. 399: Ostrogoths invade and capture Galatia, Pisidia and Bythinia. 400: Alaric and the Visigoths invade Italy, capturing much of the south. 402: Flavius Stilicho, a Vandal working for Rome, defeats Alaric at Pollentia. 403: Capital of the Western Empire moved to Ravenna. 405: Emperor Honorius bans gladiatorial combat. 406: Franks cross the Rhine, establishing themselves as Roman vassals in upper Rhineland. 407: Britain abandoned by the Empire. 409: Vandals, Suevi and Alans invade and conquer Spain. 410: Alaric sacks Rome, the first external capture of Rome for 800 years. 411: Burgundians invade and annex lower Gaul. 412-13: Constantius III drives Visigoths from Italy. 429-39: Vandals annex north Africa. 430s: Roman General Flavius Aetius campaigns in Gaul, re-establishing some Roman control in the area. 441: Attila, King of the Huns, invades Thrace. 447: Attila invades Moesia. 451: Attila invades Gaul, ravaging the region before a defeat at the hands of a combined Roman-Gothic Army stops his progress. 455: Vandals sack Rome, power vacuum after the murder of Valentian III resolved when the Visigoths proclaim Avitus, Aetius’ former General, as Emperor. 465: Ricimer, the “Master of Soldiers”, proclaimed “patrician of the West” by Eastern Emperor Leo. 466: Visigoths begin conquest of Aquitaine and Spain. 472: Ricimer proclaims Olybius, then Glycerius, Emperor of the West. 474: Julius Nepos gains the throne on the Eastern Empire’s (now ruled by Zeno) backing. 475: Hunnic General Orestes installs Romulus Augustulus as Emperor of the West, Nepos flees to Dalmatia. 476: Odoacer, the “Master of Troops” in the West, deposes Romulus Augustulus, recognizes grudgingly Nepos as his Emperor (upon the request of Zeno). 479: Battle of the Po Valley: Nepos defeats Odoacer, becomes Emperor of the West and consolidates Roman control in a strip of land stretching from Rome to Ravenna. 481: Rome again becomes capital of the West. 482: Nepos defeats a combined Germanic invasion into Roman territory. Massive reforms of the Roman state bring back a lot of the old Roman traditions, including the gladiatorial games. Christianity still chief religion, though the pagan religion is still practiced. 483: Nepos establishes the Senate as the rulers over the city of Rome (proper). 485: Nepos invades and annexes southern Italy, becoming the second province of the revitalized Western Empire. 487: Zeno calls Nepos a “traitor”, refusing to recognize him as Emperor of the West. 493: Combined Roman-Germanic Army defeats an Ostrogothic invasion of the city of Rome. Ostrogoths, under Theodoric the Great, captures North Italy. Zeno now recognizes Nepos as Emperor of the West. 495: Death of Julius Nepos. Replaced by his son Marcellus. 527: Eastern General Belisarius annexes Vandal kingdom of North Africa to the Eastern Empire. 533: Ostrogothic kingdom conquered by Belisarius. 534: On his deathbed, Marcellus bequeaths the Western Empire to Justinian, allowing him to reunite the Empire again, although Marcellus’ capabilities to do so were disputed. 553: Ostrogothic counterattack, repulsed by Roman General Narses. 554: Romans occupy southern Spain, reconquer Lusitania. 566: Slavs pour into the Balkans. 568: Lombard invasion of Italy, annexes northern part. 578: Roman Senate calls for help from Constantinople regarding the Lombard invasion. 580: When Senate’s call is refused, the Senate elects Cornelius Gaius Rimbosius (Rimbosa) as Emperor of the West, establishing a demarcation line around the old region of Latium. 603-27: Great War between the Eastern Empire and the Persians. Persians conquer Egypt, Syria, Palestine and Mesopotamia, Syria later recaptured by Heraculis. 608: Roman Emperor Regulus issues Edict of Recognition, a statement that formally recognizes the existence of other sovereign states. Edict marks the first time Rome makes a concerted effort to establish friendly relations with its neighbours, allowing a rebirth within the Empire. 610: Eastern Emperor Heraculis reorganizes the remaining Eastern provinces and the Eastern state as a whole: Greek instead of Latin now used. State now referred to as “Byzantium”, though this is just a historian’s term- the state still considered itself “Roman”. 636: Battle of Yarmuk River: Arabs defeat Byzantines. 642: Romans defeat an Avar force near Venice. 642: Byzantine forces defeated at Heliopolis by the Arabs, Egypt falls to the Arab invaders. 645: Romans declare neutrality in Arab-Byzantine-Persian War. 650: Shipping conflict off the coast of Epirus. First of many squabbles between Byzantium and Rome. 653: First Arab assault on Rome. 666: Pope Vitalian declares this year as the “Year of the Beast” and predicts a year full of plague and unhappiness. The year passes rather uneventfully. 699: Fall of Carthage ends Byzantine dominance west of Sicily. 701: Second Arab assault on Rome. 703: Lombards penetrate southwards in Italy, capture most of Byzantine possessions in the Italian peninsula. 710: Start of the “Fifty Years’ Struggle”, the world’s longest siege by the Lombards on Rome. 715: Lombards capture Quirinial Hill, the northernmost of the “Seven Hills of Rome”, but their assault southwards is repulsed. 723: Lombards capture the Aventine and Caelian Hills at the south of the city. 732: Lombards reach maximum extent in Rome, reducing Roman territory to the Capitoline Hill and its surroundings. 738: Emperor Marcus II negotiates a tribute that spares a Lombard assault on the Capitoline Hill. 754: Ascent of Emperor Nerva II turns the tide for the Romans against the Lombards, Nerva recaptures Palatine Hill. 760: Nerva expels Lombards from the city of Rome and begins reacquisition of Latium. End of the Fifty Years’ Struggle. 767: Nerva recaptures Latium from the Lombards. 778: Charlemagne annexes most of the Italian peninsula from the Lombards. 784: Charlemagne offers to make Rome a tributary. 800: Failed assassination attempt on Trajan II by Pope Leo III leads to the Pope crowning Charlemagne as “Emperor of the West”. 803: Charlemagne occupies Rome for a few months but is beaten back by Trajan. 806: Treaty of Civitavecchia: Charlemagne officially recognizes Trajan as the legitimate Roman Emperor, with Charlemagne crowned as “junior Emperor”. The treaty officially allied the states against Byzantium, with the intent of reuniting the Empire by force. 811: Combined forces of Charlemagne and Trajan capture Constantinople, forces Byzantine Emperor Michael I Rangabe into exile. Trajan officially proclaims the Empire reunited, though Rangabe protests this claim. 814: Death of Charlemagne and the ascension of Leo V from Armenia to the Byzantine throne allow the Byzantines to recapture Constantinople from Rome. 820-990: Rome undergoes over 150 years of building projects that strengthens Rome’s prestige and solidifies Roman holdings in Latium. It is around this time that Rome begins to be a major player in European diplomacy and politics, helping form the “Holy German Union” that unified Germany. 990-92: Paul II dies without any heirs, leading to succession battles before Paul III, Paul II’s nephew, assumes the throne. 992-1188: Pauline Dynasty in Rome sees the Romans expand their territory in Central Italy into Beneventum and Perugia. 1011: Byzantine Emperor Basil II routs Roman troops invading Corinth, exacting a heavy tribute from Rome. 1025: Paul III defeats Basil’s attempt to capture Beneventum, reverses treaty of 1011. 1054: Great Schism between the Eastern Orthodox and Roman Catholic Churches after the Patriarch of Constantinople refused to submit to Roman authority. 1089-99: First Crusade against the Seljuks in aid of the Byzantines, Romans send troops to aid the Crusade and establish their own protectorate in Syria. 1138-55: Papal-Roman Wars: series of small conflicts between Roman and Papal forces as the two fought for domination of Central Italy, conflicts end with the Treaty of Vatican City establishing the two states as formal allies. It is around this time that sporadic persecutions of the pagan faith occurred, and would continue for the next four and a half centuries. 1204: Romans join in the Fourth Crusade against Constantinople, formally proclaim the Empire reunited upon the capture of the city. Greece is formally annexed to the Empire, while the Byzantine heirs rule in exile in Nicaea. 1224-54: Byzantines start an offensive against Roman territory in Greece, reducing their holdings to Constantinople by the end of 1254. 1261: Byzantine Emperor Michael VIII Palaeologus captures Constantinople from the Romans, expelling them from their previously acquired territories from the Fourth Crusade. 1265: Michael captures southern Italy in an attempt to reunite the Empire himself. 1270: Michael reaches Rome and captures it after a brief raid, proclaiming the Empire reunited. Roman Emperor Julian Orestes Ravennus escapes with the Pope to Nice, handed to Ravennus by the Kingdom of Arles. 1279: Ravennus recaptures Rome with Arelatian help, restoring Roman-Byzantine split. Arles receives Nice back as a “thank you” for helping the Romans. 1285: Romans capture Rimini. 1292: First Roman-Venetian War ends with Roman victory off the coast of Rimini. 1304: Second Roman-Venetian War begins. 1307: Battle of Cervia: Roman navy suffers huge setback at the hands of the Venetians. 1310: Venetians attempt siege of Rimini but are repulsed. 1312: Venetians raid Rimini a second time, capture the city and kill Emperor Caracalla II, ending the Second Roman-Venetian War. 1312-14: Revolts occur across the state, three Emperors killed in a span of three years. 1314-70: Primus Marcellus begins the Marcellus Dynasty. All Emperors numerically assigned- “Primus” (1314), “Secondus” (1314-33), “Tetrus” (1333-66) and “Quadrus” (1366-70). Period marked with a marked decline in Papal-Roman relations, as Secondus expelled the Pope to Avignon in 1316 after a dispute, a policy maintained by his descendants. 1323-61: Numerous attempts by the Romans and Byzantines to legally unite are partaken to counter the rise of the Ottoman Turks in Anatolia, but continuous squabbles by the Emperors meant that the actions were ultimately ineffective. 1392: Jovian II ends the “Babylonian Captivity” of the Papacy, allows them to return to Rome. 1414: Jovian captures Ravenna, formally establishing Roman rule from the Tyrrhenian Sea to the Adriatic Sea. 1422: Opening of the Ostia Beach Resort, the first public beach resort in Europe intended for commoners. The resort is still in operation today. 1434: Romans capture L’Aquila. 1444: Battle of Varna- Ottomans defeat a European force led by Rome meant to come to the aid of Byzantium. The subsequent defeat starts the decline of Roman-Papal relations. 1453: Fall of Constantinople, Byzantine territory reduced to the Empire of Trebizond. 1460: Palace intrigue sees the death of Trebizond Emperor David and the ascension of his general, Theodore, in his place. 1462: Theodore defeats two attempted Ottoman invasions, preserving the Byzantine state. 1467: Spread of the printing press to Rome, which becomes a major hub for printing. 1482: Third Roman-Venetian War: Romans quickly advance through Venetian territory and sack Venice. 1492-95: Disastrous policies gut Roman economy, leading to the abdication of four Emperors in a five year span. 1492-1500: Voyages of Christopher Columbus for the Spanish Crown start the second Age of Exploration by European travellers, including many Roman ones. 1500-42: Roman defeats at the hands of Spain in the Azores (1502, 1506 and 1531) and in various attempts to establish North American colonies allows Spain to extend its Reconquista to the Americas, leading to the eventual annexation of the Americas from the 42nd parallel (with claims made up to the 49th) to the southern tip. 1501-25: Reign of Aurelian III sees reversal of economic fortunes through needed reforms. 1526-42: Period of the “One Hundred Emperors”: massive civil war fought between the repressed pagans and Christian factions within Rome. Numerous Emperors installed by both sides only to be overthrown mere months or even weeks later, 100 emperors literally rule in this period. The civil war was inspired by the rise of Lutheranism, as the pagans saw the Church weak enough to attack. 1542: Rise of Decius III Capitolinus to the throne as a 14-year-old. The civil war hit a stalemate at this point, but is ended when Decius formally drafts the first version of the Roman Constitution, the world’s oldest, which granted basic rights and freedoms, including freedom of choice, expression and freedom of religion. Decius founds the Capitoline Dynasty, which lasts for almost 200 years and is marked by progressive policies that established Rome as a “world power”. 1547: Papal revolt defeated by Decius, treaty forces the Papacy to accept the new look Roman society. 1555-70: Decius becomes the first European ruler to sign treaties with Muslim rulers, first with the Ottomans in 1555 and signing diplomatic and economic deals with the Safavids (1562) and Moghuls (1570). 1581: Decius authorizes overseas expeditions to establish new Roman colonies. 1583: First Roman colony at Log Island (OOC: Graham Island). 1596: Romans defeat Spanish at Belem, allowing them to establish their first colony in Brazil. 1598-1615: Roman-Spanish War: Dispute at Granada draws the Romans into the conflict between Holland and England against Spain, evolving into a separate conflict between Rome and Spain that sees the Spanish Empire (sans the East Indies, which go to the Dutch, its North American territories and the Americas west of the Amazon Rainforest) be absorbed into the Roman Empire. 1600-1700: Industrial Revolution in Rome. Series of important innovations such as the steam engine (1633), the evening out of the iron-making process (1646) and textile spinners (1657) allows for greater mechanization of the Roman economy, allowing more to be produced at a greater pace. Roman standards of living increase tenfold. 1622: Romans establish a second colony in North America, claiming Numus Island (OOC: Moresby Island). 1625: Romans move on to the mainland, establish the “City of New Rome”, which would later become “Navale Ursum” in 1702. (OOC: Prince Rupert) 1637: Romans complete the conquest of Brazil, but are rebuffed in their attempt to invade Spanish Venezuela. 1650: Tysellius writes “The Responsibilities of the State”, an important treatise that postulated the creation of the “democratic monarchy”, the current Roman political system. 1666: Guardino writes “The Power of Reason”, arguing for the “separation of church and state”. 1678: First Roman-Haida War: Haida defeat the Romans outside of New Rome, halting Roman expansion further into mainland. 1691: Second Roman-Haida War: Romans inflict defeat on the Haida, allowing for expansion into the mainland. 1698-1702: Third Roman-Haida War: Complete subjugation of Haida lands, creation of “New Rome” as a colony (which later becomes “Yukon”), with a new capital created as “New Rome” that later becomes “Borealis” in 1824 (OOC: Prince George). Colony in the Pacific Northwest of North America becomes known as “Roman Columbia” and extends eastward to the Rocky Mountains and southward to the mouth of the Columbia River. 1717: Romans attempt their first crossing of the Rocky Mountains, expedition ends with disappearance of the would-be settlers. 1724: Foundation of the colony of “Terra Australis” in present-day Australia. 1730: First conflict with the British, minor skirmish erupts when a Roman cargo ship is intercepted by the British Navy. 1742: Roman Revolution. Four years of internal strife over poor working conditions at Roman factories leads to a period of 30 Emperors ruling in that span, culminating in the Revolutionary year of 1742. The revolutionaries called for increased democracy- such as the election of the Senate and the Emperor- but did not succeed, however the strife ends when Marcus Aurelius II institutes minimum wage laws and other economic reforms that protected the workers. 1767: Marcus abolishes slavery, the first nation to do so. 1782: Romans defeat an invading British force that had crossed the Rocky Mountains into New Rome. 1788: Scottish fleet repulsed just off the northern Australian coast by Roman Admiral Barstus. 1790: Romans score decisive defeat of the British Navy which had attempted to assault Rome. 1791-95: George Vancouver leads the British to war against the Romans in the Pacific Northwest seeking British breakthrough in the Pacific, capturing the southern half of the colony but getting repulsed northward. After the Treaty of Washington, the Romans retain all the territory up to and including the Fraser Valley and the coast until Bella Coola, with the British gaining the rest. 1797: Napoleon Bonaparte invades Italy and captures Rome. Napoleon officially declares a Republic with the Senate in power and forcibly removes Emperor Claudius V. The Roman people, who longed for democratic reform, took a liking to Napoleon after this act. 1799: Praetorian Guard successfully re-installs Claudius as Emperor, Republic temporarily abolished. 1802-06: The Great Australian War: British defeat the Romans and evict them from Australia. 1805-10: Simon Fraser, a fur trader, attempts to negotiate a peace between the Romans and British in the hopes of bringing the world’s two largest economies together. The Romans rename the river he sailed down in his honour. 1811: British defeat the Americans at Fort Vancouver at the mouth of the Columbia River, Treaty of 1818 establishes joint occupancy by the Americans and the British of the region stretching from the Roman boundary to the boundary of Spanish California. 1815: Napoleon, with his Empire crumbling, calls for Roman help, Claudius refuses and aids the Napoleonic defeat at Waterloo. The people again revolt and remove Claudius from power, re-establishing the Republic. 1816-25: Praetorian Guard and Republicans clash periodically for control of the Republic, ending with the victory of Appius Polybuis, who would re-establish the Empire under the title of Appius II. 1817: Romans formally annex coastal Iberia and southern Gaul after the Congress of Vienna re-establishes European order. 1818-24: Bolstered by a weakened Spanish state after the Napoleonic Wars, the Romans team up with revolutionary Simon Bolivar to evict the Spanish from their territories in Central and South America. Mexico, Chile, Bolivia and Argentina become independent, while the Romans formally annex Columbia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru and the rest of Central America, a colony rechristened “New Rome”, with eponymous capital established in the Yucatan. 1826-43: The Great Anglo-Roman War: Romans decisively defeat the British in North America, marching successfully from Borealis all the way to the Atlantic and Arctic coasts, effectively evicting the British Army from North America. The Treaty of Ottawa would establish Roman rule right to the border with New Brunswick, reducing British territory to Oregon (from the boundary established in the 1795 Treaty of Washington), New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island and southern Baffin Island. 1830: Appius allows the Senate to be elected, but by wealthy landowners only. January-May 1846: Romans repulse attempted American invasion of Roman Columbia. March 1848: Third Republic declared when protests over suffrage force the abdication of Keylusus I. October 1848: Pacantius III, then head of the Praetorian Guard, restores the Empire and expands suffrage. 1853-55: Russo-Roman War: Alaska is annexed to Rome. 1857-60: Rome defeats the Khmer Empire, formally absorbing Indochina into Roman territory as the colony of “Khmerium”. 1859: Senegal Governor James Goodson brutally suppresses the Mupata Slave Revolt by arresting its leader, John Muldoon, and massacring the entire slave village. 1860: Muldoon escapes and kills Goodson and his wife, triggering more brutal reprisals, this time by the American government, in response. 1861-65: American Civil War: In response to the reprisals, the “free” (Northern) states declare their secession from the government. The Northern states recruit Muldoon and the Romans to counter the South and their alliance with Britain. After the Battle of Five Forks, the North emerges victorious, with the Romans gaining Texas, the territory of Nuevo Leon and south Florida as a result of the peace treaty. 1866: Following the Peace of Madrid, the U.S. is reconstituted as “free state” North, with the South becoming the Carolinian Empire. Rome agrees to sell its Canadian territory (except for the Yukon, Alaska and Roman Columbia north of the Fraser Valley) to the new U.S. California regains its independence, and the states of Deseret (in the former Utah territory), North Mexico and Golden Mexico (southern Mexico) are also established. Senegal also regains its independence. 1875: Bolstered by successes in North America, Valerius III begins campaign to unite Italy, starts Fourth Roman-Venetian War. 1878: Russo-Turkish War concludes with the Congress of Berlin, most of Turkey's European possesions become independent (except Dacia, which is annexed to Russia) with the Byzantines reclaiming southern Greece. Turkey retained Macedonia and Eastern Rumelia, however. 1882: Fourth Roman-Venetian War ends with the annexation of the Venetian Republic to Rome. 1883: Romans turn south, capture Pescara. 1884: Romans capture Campobasso. 1885: Romans capture Foggia. 1886: Romans capture Taranto. 1887: Byzantines intervene in Italy in an attempt to save the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. 1888: Breakthrough in Southern Italy sees Romans capture Salerno and Lecce by the end of the year, turning their attention to Naples. 1889-90: Siege of Naples: Romans score decisive victory over the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies, capturing their capital. 1891: After the Fall of Naples, treaty with the Byzantines gives the Romans the southern part of the peninsula aside from Calabria (renamed “Italy”) and Apulia, which the Byzantines take for themselves. 1892: Romans turn northward, capture Grosseto. 1893: Livorno and Bologna both fall to Rome. 1895: Romans capture Genoa. 1903: Romans capture Turin and Milan. 1906: Florence finally succumbs to Roman forces, ending the millennium-long Republic of Florence. 1911: Verona falls to Rome, leading to the reuniting of most of the Italian peninsula under Roman rule. 1911-14: Balkan Wars see Ottomans officially driven out of Europe with Byzantium, Bulgaria and Serbia expanding their territories at Turkey’s expense. 1913: The entire Roman-ruled areas of the Italian peninsula is absorbed into the Roman Republic, along with Rome's Spanish and Gallic possesions. 1915: Texas and its environs renamed the "Republic of Romairica" after a large influx of Roman settlers into the region over the previous few decades changed the demographics of the region. 1916-18: Roman intervention in World War I turns the War to the favour of the Triple Entende, as the Romans push out an attempted invasion by the Austro-Hungarian Empire. 1919: Ascension of Keylusus II, longest serving Emperor in Roman history. First act is to extend suffrage to all peoples across the entire Empire and declare all positions in the Empire- including that of the Emperor himself- must be won via elections. 1920: Turmoil in Eastern Europe caused by the Bolshevik Revolution causes the Romans to intervene to fill a power vacuum. By the end of the year, eastern Dalmatia, the Banat and Romania become a Roman colony along with northern and eastern Italy as the “Empire of Rome West”, which becomes Rome’s most important colony along with New Rome. Rome also expands its reach in Africa by annexing Libya and Nubia, re-establishing a land link to Ethiopia. 1922: Byzantines, buoyed by Turkish difficulties, strike against the Ottomans and annex Asia Minor. Rome attempts to aid the Turks but after two disastrous defeats at Aleppo and Baghdad Rome had to settle for the collapse of the Ottoman state and the acquisition of the southern coast of the Persian Gulf. 1927: Keylusus wins first Imperial election in Roman history, elections now held every six years. January 12, 1933: Keylusus commissions Imperial Highway System in both Italy and New Rome, spurring exponential economic growth across the Empire. 1939-50: World War II: Romans, Soviets, Scots, Carolinians, Americans and their Allies defeat the Axis Powers led by Britain, Germany and Japan. As part of the peace treaty, the Romans annexed Switzerland (incorporating it into the Roman Republic), Laapland and southern Sweden. 1950: Following the Peace of Poznan- largely mediated by the Romans- the British Empire is almost completely dismantled, with the Soviets, Spanish, and Americans making inroads. India, in particular, falls mostly to the U.S., although some states become independent. January 23, 1951: The Battle of Lanak Pass, considered the “opening salvo” of the Cold War, is fought between Tibet and the Soviet Union, resulting in a Tibetan victory. June-October 1951: Soviets annex Tibet, much to the consternation of world leaders including Keylusus. November 1951: Soviets annex Bengal, increasing Cold War tensions. 1952: Scotland peacefully leaves the East Indies after diplomatic intervention by Rome. The Birean Empire is formed later in the year. 1955: The Roman Commonwealth is created as a new set of territories from old Roman colonial lands that have complete internal freedom but must still rely on Rome for defence and foreign relations. The Commonwealth is centred in Ethiopia, with its first territories being South Sweden and Yukon (comprising of Yukon proper, Alaska and northern Roman Columbia). 1956: Collapse of the French Republic leads to the Netherlands to fill most of the void, Romans move into eastern Gaul and Aquitaine and annex them into the Roman Republic. 1958-67: The Second Pax Romana: Keylusus heads Roman diplomatic missions across the world that negotiated peace in many conflicts, mostly to avert potentially damaging Cold War conflicts (most notably the Miquelon incident of 1962), leading to Rome gaining a reputation for being the world’s predominant peacemaker. 1962: Race riots in Rome by immigrant populations in the city. Keylusus responds by enacting tough anti-discrimination laws. 1969: Despite protests from the “Summer of Love”, Keylusus refuses to end the ban on homosexuality or end capital punishment. 1975: After the death of Francisco Franco, Roman intervention in the resulting civil war causes most of Spain to be annexed into the Roman Republic. 1984: Keylusus announces the entire Empire will be united by a public transit system known as Imperial Transit, with service extending to areas not previously served by existing services. All existing Transit agencies are merged. October 19, 1987: Black Monday sees stock markets crash worldwide, leading to recessions in several countries, some of which that last until 1990. 1988: Treaty of Nicosia brokered by Rome formally establishes the Aramean Empire, carved out of former Russian territory, as an independent state. 1989: Public outcry after the death of Gnaeus Tarsus at the Flavian Amphitheatre during a lion attack. Tarsus was a convicted serial killer whose punishment was to be in the ring with the lions, harkening back to ancient times. 1990-93: Collapse of Carolina, the United States of America and the Soviet Union as a result of the Cold War sees the Romans annex the rest of Roman Columbia as well as the old US West Coast and Southwest. California annexes southern Arizona and southern New Mexico from North Mexico, whose government collapsed in 1991. Deseret also collapses, bequeathing territory to Rome and the new Montanan Empire. Britain takes over Northern Ontario, placing it under the trusteeship of The Hudson’s Bay Company. The Dutch Empire is forced to recognize the independence of its French states and the southern German states. The collapse of Poland leads to the Romans taking over its entire territory (except in the Baltic states, which regrouped as the Latvian Empire, and a small territory around Warsaw that continued the Polish nation) to fill the vacuum. The Romans also take over the Ural Mountain territory of Russia, while several other Russian oblasts become independent, with Siberia uniting under a single throne. May 22, 1993: Keylusus retires from Roman politics, having won 11 straight terms. Paul XII is elected to replace him. July-September 1993: Collapse of order in Mexico leads to the creation of numerous small polities informally renamed “The Drug Republics” due to their strong ties with the narcotic trade. 1994: In response to the Mexican Drug Wars, the North American Union, led by Rome and Britain in an uneasy alliance, is created to help restore order amongst the old countries of North America. 1995: Paul reverses many of Keylusus’ socially conservative policies, legalizing marijuana, homosexuality and formally banning capital punishment across the Empire. 1999: Failure to raise public spending pushes income tax levels to 71%, with voters deciding to replace Paul with Rodin Hartian, who reigns in public spending. 2003: Hartian proposes “Roman Confederacy” of former Roman lands, proposal fails to catch on. 2005: Failure of Roman Confederacy leads to Hartian’s electoral defeat at the hands of Valerius IV Maderia. 2007: Following Roman Subway Attacks by terrorist Ian Doyle, a combined counter-terrorism force by the Roman Special Crimes unit and the North American Behavioural Analysis Unit heralds a new age in global crime fighting led by criminal profiling. 2011: Khmerium gains autonomy as another Commonwealth territory. August 2013: After another terrorist attack on new Pope Adrian VII, the Romans, joined by their newly minted profiling unit in the RSC, defeat the forces of pretender Cardinal Wilhelm Claes in Egypt and Sudan, who had attempted to usurp the Papacy for himself. The result is that the southern Arabian Peninsula and Sudan are formally reconstituted as the Commonwealth territory of the Roman Emirate, with other Commonwealth territories created in Cush and Namibia and a Roman province in the Congo. Government Main article: Government of Rome The Roman State is a fully functioning democracy, with all of its government officials elected directly by its people. It is administered in theory as a collective whole but in practice, two different levels of territorial distinction exists: -Roman Republic: The core Roman territories, administered directly by the Roman Senate and ruled by a Consul. It is officially classified as a Roman Imperial Province, but due to the fact it contains the overall capital of Rome, it is the most influential of the Imperial Provinces, often feeling like a state all by itself. -Roman Imperium: Technically, these are the collections of provinces, including the Roman Republic, that are tied directly to the government in Rome but, in modern parlance, the Imperium refers to those provinces that are not part of the Roman Republic. These provinces are run by a Proconsul, with each electing a legislative body known as the Curia. Ahead of the Provincial governments is the Proconsular Commitee, headed by the Caesar. The Caesar is elected via an Empire-wide election, and has the power to enact any laws they see fit. However, the Commitee- which serves as the Empire's top judiciary- has the power to veto a Caesarian law after a majority rules vote, meaning it is rare that the Caesar rules effectively by decree. The Commitee also has the power to enact laws itself, however these must be approved via a majority vote in the Commitee. As demarcated by the Roman Constitution, the Imperial Provinces handle all affairs that are considered "internal"- such education, health care, Provincial police, Provincial infrastructure, etc.- while the Commitee administers the rest, with the Constitution stating that any conflicts or omissions resolves with the Commitee. The Constitution itself can be modified, but only after each Province approves the modification. Tied to, but not technically a part of, the Empire is the Roman Commonwealth. These territories are technically independent countries, but a series of treaties ensures that each Commonwealth Realm has free trade agreements and a mutual defence pact with each other and the Empire. They are free to conduct foreign affairs as they see fit, though they are in practice heavily influenced by the Empire. The Caesar is the official head of state of the Commonwealth, who holds yearly meetings with the rest of the Commonwealth leaders in Doclea, Illyria. Society Main article: Society in Rome Typically speaking, there are no legal distinctions outlining different classes of the Roman populace, but, in practice, the ideals of "plebeian" and "patrician" still exist today. The two groups more or less fall into the groups that had existed in Ancient times- i.e., the plebeians were normally the "common" folk while the patricians were typically the "wealthier" folk- but these determinations are not rigid. It is possible for someone to be rich yet be called a "plebeian" due to having those tendencies (such as living frugally) and vice versa, and while both terms can be used as terms of endearment and as epithets, it is more common for "plebeian" to be used as a term of endearment and "patrician" to be used as an epithet. Although many different spectra of the political universe exist with Roman territories, Roman society is liberal by nature, as, in general, Romans like to keep an open mind about things and the ideals of equality and freedom of expression are tenets that Romans have defended for centuries. Another constant of Roman society is their unparalleled work ethic, which is so great that Roman laws had to be enacted to ensure that Roman citizens were taking time off work each day and had at least one day off a week, because the Romans themselves could not be counted to do so on their own. Culturally, Romans are known for their spectacle, gobbling up many different kinds of entertainment. The most popular forms are those of excitement, meaning that action movies tend to make the most profits and "fast" sports, such as hockey, rugby, basketball and soccer dominate the cultural landscape. The most popular sport are gladiatorial combats or "munera", which maintain the same guidelines as the Ancient practice except for the fact that extreme physical violence (including death) is banned and the fact that gladiators are now willing participants and not slaves. Women are also allowed to become gladiators, and are even able to fight against the men. The munera thus have become a multi-billion Coin industry, with the best gladiators becoming extremely wealthy global superstars. Economy Main article: Economy of Rome The Roman economy is a mixed-market economy, and is the world's strongest, with a Gross Domestic Product of C2.1 billion. Because of the expansiveness of its territories, Rome is incredibly self-sufficient, and often has surpluses that allow it to make multiple advantageous trade agreements with other countries. Its chief exports are oil, marble, lumber and services, with its primary trading partners being Casara, the North American Union, and the Mongol Empire. Category:Nations of Vicendum Category:Major powers Category:Rome